


Green

by MaddieWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pain, this one is painful or its at least supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Dean gets possessed and Cas doesn't know yet. He runs into Demon!Dean in a warehouse of sorts. This is for my wonderful friends Jacklyn and Natalie who gave me the prompt for this story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This one was a lot shorter than I intended... Sorry about that. It seemed longer in my notebook. Anyways, the prompt was Demon!Dean kissing Cas and taking advantage of the distracted angel to stab him with the angel blade. As Cas dies, he covers Dean's black eyes so he can pretend the creature standing over him is his Dean instead of a demon. I hope you enjoy it!

Cas lost track of his train of thought when Dean pulled him close. Memories of the bunker surfaced. Of better times. Of being warm and safe like he was now in Dean's arms. The hunter stepped back half an inch and placed a gentle hand on Cas's jaw. Blue eyes locked with green for a split second before their lips met in a gentle kiss. The mix of emotions sent a jolt through the angel's body. Dean had just kissed him. Dean was still kissing him. Dean loved him. Joy bubbled up as Cas discovered all the beautiful things that came with a kiss. His eyes slipped shut and he missed the green turning black as Dean pulled away. He missed the hunter reaching for the angel blade Cas kept in his coat. He missed Dean drawing his arm back to strike, but he didn't miss the pain when Dean plunged the blade into his chest. Cas's eyes flew open and blue locked with the black that had been green just seconds ago. The gentle lips that had met his own were now twisting into a cold smirk as blood started to soak through his trench coat.  
“Dean.” A whisper was all he could manage in his shock.  
“Oh poor little angel.” the demon clicked his tongue. “Dean's been gone a long time. I can hear him think though. You wanna know how he feels right now? He's glad you're gone. Such a pain to have to drag Cas around. Always such a nuisance. He's so relieved you're finally dying.”  
“Dean loves me.” Cas choked out.  
“Dean hates you. He never loved you. No one did. Poor little angel.”  
Cas clung to Dean's shoulders, determined to stay upright. He managed to support himself with just his left arm so he could cover the black with his right hand and pretend there was green underneath. He was dying, Cas realized. This was the end. So soon. He couldn't die; not now. He still had to protect-.  
“Dean.” The angel gasped. His legs gave out and he fell to the ground. “Dean.”  
Cas took one last look up at the man who'd loved and cared for him for so long and the black seemed to fade out to green once more. Dean knelt next to him, blue locking with green and Cas smiled. Dean's eyes had always been so beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and/or comment if you liked it! I hope you did, and thanks for reading!


End file.
